Japanese Mirror
by Mist Covered Keyblade
Summary: Roxas is your normal everyday highschool boy. Things change when he meets a strange Japanese Mirror at the bus stop. Will this be the day Roxas finally looks in the mirror? First story! SoRoku!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm Mist Covered Keyblade! Just call me Rezurii for short m'kay? My first story, is a SoRoku fiction for my friend's xXShockingMistXx's B-day! :D Happy Birthday girl! Anyway... This story will contain the following:**

**~ SoRoku (Yaoi)**

**~ Retarded Humor (Funny things that don't make sense)**

**~ A lot of making 'shorty' remarks (Yes, I'm calling Roxas and Sora short :P)**

**. So if you have a probably with any of these thing I suggest not reading this fiction! 'Kay I think that's enough talking for now... So, let's jump right in shall we? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. (Seriously, if I did this game would NOT be rated E - E10+) I only own the plot and Roxas' crazy ass mother!**

* * *

**~O~**

"Roxas! Time to wake up sweetie, or you'll be late for school." she called sweetly.

"Ugh, five more minutes, please mom..." I groaned at the very thought of getting up from my warm bed.

I heard the sound of my door opening softly "Roxas..." I could feel her presence standing over me "Get your lazy ass up, now Roxas!" she demanded ripping my only source of heat away.

"Mom," I sighed "Fine! I'm up, I'm up!" I said giving into her.

She smiled down at me kindly "There's a good boy!" she hugged me and kissed my head "Come down when your ready, breakfast is downstairs." she said cooly before leaving my room.

'Holy shit! My mom could be scary as hell sometimes!' I thought making my bed.

**~O~**

After taking a shower and getting dressed. As I headed downstairs the smell of fresh eggs and bacon wafted through the air. I took my seat at the island and watched mom finish cooking.

"Smells good mom!" I sniffed the air.

She laughed "I should hope so!" she turned around with two plates of food and a huge smile on her face "Ready to eat?"

I nodded getting up to pour us glasses of OJ "Totally!"

As I ate I could feel her watching me. I figured she had that goofy smile on her face like always. After awhile it kinda got uncomfortable and I had no choice but to look up.

"Uh... Hey mom?" I looked at her relaxed expression.

"Hmm?" she answered calmly.

"What's wrong? You keep staring at me... it's getting kinda weird..."

She blushed slighty, my guess, she's embarrassed she got caught "S-Sorry Roxy! You just looked so cute..." her eyes welled up with small tears in the corner of her eyes "My little Roxy, you grew up so fast... Now you're in highschool... soon you'll be moving off to college and you'll move on with your life and forget about little old me..." she frowned slighty covering her face with and hands and muffled her crying breaths.

I sighed and walked over to her and hugged her from behind "Mom," I tightened my grip "don't be silly...your my mom and I'll love you no matter what. Yeah, I might be getting ready to go to college and move out, but I'll still come visit everyday."

I wiped her cold tears with my thumbs. She gave a soft smile and held my hands, tightly intertwining with her's. We just stayed like that for a while, then she pulled away and grabbed me.

"H-Hey mom!" I was surprised.

"Haha, stay still Roxy I'm tryna hug you!" she giggled holding my in place, despite my struggle.

"M-moff! Your boobffs are cruwashing meh!" I screamed.

"Hmm?" she looked down and saw she accidentally buried my face in her breasts "Ah! S-Sorry Roxas!" she let go and patted my back "You okay?"

I coughed "G-Geez mom! You could kill a bear with those things!" I teased.

She grabbed her boobs "Whaaaatttt?! My boobs are not that big...are they?" she squeezed them slightly.

I blushed "M-Mom! That is **NOT** something you do around your 17 year old son!" I grabbed my bag off the floor.

"Roxas, wait come help me do the dishes!"

I turned around with a slight blush "Fine..."

She snickered "Your so cute Roxy! I'm sure you'll get a nice girlfriend or boyfriend soon! Who wouldn't want a litlle cutie pie like you?"

"What...?"

"Ah, I can't wait for that day you bring me home your date for the first time!" she cheered.

I stiffened "You...said girlfriend...or boyfriend..." I looked at her smiling face.

"Yep! I don't care either or! So, bring em' home!" she said.

'How did? How did she know I was gay? Nobody knows that, I can't believe she figured it out! I didn't even have to tell her!' I thought.

After finishing up with the dishes I checked the time. "Crap! Hey, mom I'm leaving now! The bus will be her in like 5 minutes!" I ran over to her give a quick kiss on her cheek "Love you!"

"Love you too, Roxy!" she threw her fist in the air "I'm rooting for you! Have a good first day of school!"

"Thanks!" I said rushing out the door.

**~O~**

I ran as fast as I could all the way down to the bus stop. I panted as soon as I reached the small area. I stood waiting for the bus to arrive when I saw the most cute boy standing over in the corner. He look on edge and slightly scared.

"Hey?" I called out to him "You alright?" he jumped and slowly looked over at me. He had the most bluest eyes I ever seen, even bluer than mine. He had a cute face, smooth pale skin with a little blush in his cheeks. His hair, however, was oddly spiked, like mine, and was a chocolate brown.

"H-Hai?" he squeaked "S-sore wa nanidesu?" I tilted my head to the side.

"What? Are you not from America?" I walked closer without knowing,

He jumped back and blue met blue "N-nashi! Watashi wa Nihon kara kita nda... Watashi wa hontōni mada eigo o hanasu hōhō ga wakaranai..."

"Ā!..Anata wa watashi o rikai suru koto wa dekimasu watashi ga sanshō shite kudasai?"

He nodded "Anata ga nihongo o hanasu?"

I smiled "E e, watashi wa nihongo o hanasu hōhō o manabu tame ni ikutsu ka no kurasu o totta. Watashinonamaeha Rohasudesu. Anata no bunkade wa, watashi ga mategai-kun o suisoku suru, anata wa watashi o yobu yōna monodesu, hai?"

"Hai, baai anata wa watashi o yurusudeshou ka?"

"Tashika!"

He smiled and, oh god, his smile was heart stopping. It was so beautiful, I smiled back.

"Watashinonamaeha soradesu! Konondara sairen-kun watashi o yobidasu koto ga dekimasu."

"Can I call you Sora-chan?" I whispered in english.

He blushed "H-Hai!" my heart beated fast.

The bus rolled up and we piled in. Sitting next to each other he told me more about him as I told him more about me. He was just so cute... I think I might actually love this strange little Japanese boy I just met...

**~O~**

* * *

**Rezurii: So how did you guys like it? Don't worry I'm not cutting it here! I want this story to be at least 5 chapters depending on how into writing I get. So, review, tell me what you liked and what you didn't! I want my first story to be perfect for you guys! Oh, if you can't understand them just copy/paste into google translator. That's what I used to get the Japanese words. Okay! Till next chapter! Yonde kurete arigatō! Rezurii out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thanks for those of you who have reviewed, favorited and/or followed! I'm glad that you guys find this story interesting! Okay, some had reviewed telling me that the Japanese wasn't translating into google translator :( Sorry about that! So, now I will show the english translation like so:**

**"Sora to Rohasu wa migi, totemo airashī nodesu ka? (Sora and Roxas are adorable, right?)" **

**You guys should be able to understand what their saying now. Later, I'll go back and edit the last chapter and put the english translations. That is, if you guys _really_ want to know what they were saying. Oh, and a phrase like this:**

**'I'm hungry...' or _I'm hungry..._**

**Is what the person is thinking I'm lazy and don't feel like telling you every time so you know that the person is think this :P ****Alright, here starts chapter two of _Japanese Mirror_! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. (Seriously, if I did this game would NOT be rated E - E10+) I only own the plot and Roxas' crazy ass mother!**

* * *

**~O~**

The ride to school takes almost a half an hour. Eventually, Sora-chan and I couldn't think of anything else to talk about, thus was the awkward silence born. I watch him from the corner of my eye. He looked so peaceful starting out the window like that. I could feel something at the very bottom of my stomach. Butterflies, maybe? To think this boy I barely know anything about can cause me to get something only young school girls get.

I felt a blush creep in my cheeks "So, cute..." I whispered unknowingly.

He turned slighty looking over his shoulder at me "U ̄ n? Anata ga nanika Sairen-kun o iu? (Hmm? You say something Solen-kun?)" his blue eyes stared at me with that, oh so cute, confused face.

"N-ie, nani mo Sora-chan... (N-No, nothing Sora-chan...)"

He watched my closely before returning his gaze back to the window.

I sighed with relief _'That was close he almost caught me staring! I have to be more careful when I steal gazes at him... If I don't he would never forgive me..' _

The bus pulled up at the last bus stop. From here we only have 10 minutes before we get to school. I could see a familiar streak of red that made me uneasy...

"What's up, bus driver? You having a good day?" he said causing Mr. Xaldin, the bus driver, to grunt in distaste "Aww, you must be- huh?"

_'Oh god... he saw me!' _I thought turning to Sora-chan so it looked like I was talking to him "_Psst, Sora-chan!_" I whispered.

He sifted slightly before yawning and waving me off "Tsukareta... Wareware wa soko ni tsuku toki ni surīpu jōtai ni modotte iku koto... Watashi o samasu... (Tried...going back to sleep...wake me up when we get there...)"

The sound of heavy combat boots clanking on the ground came closer... CLANK, CLANK, CLANK...

"Tryna hide from me, huh?" he said, arms folded standing over me with narrow eyes.

I winced "H-Hi Axel... I was trying to hide I was just..."

"Just what?" he arched a brow "Hey, who's that?"

"Huh, oh! This is Sora-chan!"

"Sora-chan? What's with the Japanese titles Rox?"

I blushed "Ah! Well, he is Japanese! I think it would be rude to just call him by his first name like that. You know, cause they don't do that in their culture unless your family or you really know them..."

"Oh really?" he snorted "Well, when he wakes up tell him Axel, the most sexiest and bad ass male on this planet, says hi." he looked over at me and then glanced over at Sora-chan "See ya in home room!" he walked away "Hey Demyx! You remember that 20 dollars you owe me?""

"_Whew.._." I exhaled sharply "_That was intense..."_

**~O~**

The last 10 minutes to school flew by in no time. I could feel the bus slowing to a stop in front of, _K__i_ngdom St. Hearts Academy, our school. I leaned over to wake Sora-chan up, I had to freeze. His scent was wonderful, like fresh papou fruit and chocolate icing. I could stay like this for a while, just smelling his scent while he sleeps so peacefully.

I shook my head _'Stop it Roxas! He's gonna think your a pervert, smelling him up like that!' _I looked back down at him_ 'He's so cute though...no wonder he smell so good too..' _I was having an internal war with myself. _'UGH! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!'_

"Yo! Roxas! Hurry up and wake him up or else we'll be late on the first day!" Axel called from outside the bus.

I looked out the window "Ax, did you see Zexy yet?" I could see Demyx's pouting face "He didn't call or text me so I don't know where he is!"

"Relax Dem, he'll be here soon, 'kay?"

"Fine..."

I reached over to shake Sora-chan gently and...

"U ̄ n, ... Kimochīi... Migi... Koko ni anata no te o oku. (Mmm,...feels good...put your hand right...here.)" he slowly dragged my hand down to, oh my god, _that_ place "A ̄ 〜 hazukashi garanaide, mategai-kun... Anata no te o ugokasu. ... Kono yō na... (Ohhh~ Don't be shy, Solen-kun... move your hand...like this...)"

I blushed "S-Sora-chan! Wake up Sora-chan!"

His eyes shot open and he looked at me with the same confused face. I went to move my hand away slowly so he wouldn't notice..

"- Ā! M-mategai-kun... (A-Ah! Solen-kun...)" he blushed and I pulled away quickly.

"Iko L -te miyou! Kurasu wa, kaishi shiyou to shitedesu... (L-Let's go! Class is about to start!)" I got up and marched off the bus with him following behind.

_'Oh my god! Was...was he having one of those wet dreams...about me?'_ I thought as a blush was still glowing on my face.

I having a feeling this little Japanese boy is gonna bring some excitment to my life. I just hope I can handle it!

**~O~ **

* * *

**Rezurii: So...did you guys like this one? I put alittle more yaoi-ness into it just for you! :P I know this one is kinda shoter thatn the last one but I plan on making the next chapter 2-3,000 words just for you guys! *que applause* Anyway, review and I'll get next chapter posted soon! Yonde kurete arigatō! (Thanks for reading!) Rezurii out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Part 1

**Elloz! :3 What's up guys? I know I haven't been updating in a while. Like I said in the short story I posted (Beach Drama, Hidden Love, some may have read, although you didn't have to) I came down to NY to visit my dad, I also came to visit my other family during the Summer. So, we've been going to many places and when we come back I get tired and usually do an eat and sleep kinda thing :P Still I've been brain storming for my recent story, so every night I would type like 300 words (I was gonna post it Monday but I got sleepy (ahem, I was just lazy)) Anyway, superstoyboi124 and coolboi12 will be featuring in this chapter (and many others) I thank you guys again for wanting to be in my story! Here this is for you:**

**Me: Bring in the cookies!**

***1000 cookies falls from the sky***

**Superstoyboi124: W-Woah! Thanks Rezurii!**

**Me: OHOHOHOH, you are welcome!**

**Coolboi12: OMG! I don't think we can finish it all!**

**Me: Don't worry! I'll be helping you eat these cookies!**

**Coolboi12: Really? Thanks!**

**Me: No problem! *stuffs face with 5 cookies***

**Superstoyboi124: H-hey! You just want some cookies! Your not gonna help! Your gonna eat em' all!**

**Me: _'Crap! He found me out!'_ Sorry I think I hear my mom calling me! See you guys later!**

**Coolboi12 & Superstoyboi124: She's really weird...**

**~O~**

**Lol! Anyway let's start the real story, 'Kay?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts (You all know by now how this game would most likely go if I owned it ;3) I only own the plot and Roxas' crazy ass mother.**

* * *

I think I might be turning into a pervert... When we came into class, Sora-chan wanted to sit near me.

I told him "Sate, Anaya wa watashi yori mo mijikaku shite irunode, watashi no me mae in suwatte iru. (Well, your shorter than me so, sit in front of me.)"

He nodded with an awkward smile "Okay!" he said with his accent, why does this boy have to be so damn cute?

Actually, I wanted to stare at him without him noticing. I loved his small back the way it curved softly at his hips. The smell wafting off his chocolate spikes. Every once in awhile he would shift his hips to resituate himself. I bit my lip, those hips...I wonder how they would feel rolling like that against me...

"Mategai-kundesu ka? (Solen-kun?)" he peered over his shoulder.

I blushed "H-Hai? (Y-Yes?)"

"Ahem, so dude...you back from space now?" our home room teacher, Mr. Xigbar, glared with his one golden eye.

The class erupted with giggles "S-Sorry..." I stammered.

"The name's...Roxas Solen, right?" he glanced down at his clipboard.

"Yeah..."

He smiled...wait was that a smile? No, he was smirking at me. He was tall and lanky. His long black and gray hair tied back into a pony tail. He had scars on his face and a eye patch over left eye. God damn he's creepy!

He read off a couple of names before reaching Sora-chan "Uhm, let's see... Sora Siren?"

He tried his best to answer in english "Y-Yes?" it was so cute the way he tried to say it.

"Hmmm, oh! It says here that you're a foreign exchange student?"

"Yes..."

"Can you speak english?"

"Sōde mo naiga, watashi wa anata o rikai suru koto ga dekimasu. (Not really, but I can understand you.)"

Mr. Xigbar stared at him with a confused face.

"He said not really, but he can understand you." I translated.

"Ahh...Roxas Solen? So you can understand him?" I nodded "I see, can you translate for him? Teach him how to speak english as well, hmm?"

"Sure, I'll try my best..."

**~O~**

As the day trudged on slowly, something completely... unexpected happened...

I was sitting in Mr. Vexen's chemistry class... He was another creep of a teacher like Mr. Xigbar. Long blonde hair, blue eyes. That part was normal, the way he acted however...well, that's another story, but I'll tell you this: it was weird and creepy. Anyway, I was doodling in my notebook when I looked around the room.

_'I wonder where Sora-chan is...?'_ I thought _'...Oh god! He didn't get lost did he?!'_

"You see children, flamble chemicals aren't something to play with. Isn't that right, Mr. Flurry?" Mr. Vexen said glaring at Axel, who had recently just nearly singed his eyebrows off.

He rubbed his head and laughed "Haha, well you know I've kinda grown attached already to my new brows!" the class laughed along with him.

I tapped my foot impatiently _'C'mon stupid bell! Ring already, damnit!'_

"Well, anyway-" the sound of the bell cut off Mr. Vexen mid sentence.

Just as fast as me everyone dashed for the door for lunch. I searched vigorously through the crowded hallways. Out of the corner of my eye I saw those cute little chocolate spikes bouncing at the end of the hallway. I ran quickly, pushing people to the side.

I huffed "S-Sora-chan...! D-D... Dokodeshita ka?! (W-W... Where were you?!)" I gasped catching my breath.

He turned and looked at me with a surprised look on his face "E~tsu? Mategai-kundesu ka? (Huh? Solen-kun?)" his eyes shifted and glanced down the hallway "Watashi wa sonogo, dare ni tsudzuite ita? (Who was I following then?)" his brows scrunched up. oh god that was so cute, and he stared down the hallway.

Following his eyes I saw a boy who looked just like... just like me! The boy, maybe, was a couple inches taller and he had an earring in his left ear. I watched as another boy who looked just like Sora-chan come running up to him.

_'Dopple gangers maybe? Nah, highly unlikely...'_ I thought as the boys exchanged smiles and started walking towards the lunchroom together.

"Mategai-kundesu ka? Anata wa daijōbu? (Solen-kun? You alright?)" Sora-chan placed a warm hand on my back and peered into my face.

I blushed and jumped up quickly "H-Hai! No chūshoku o eru tebanasu meshiagarehai! (Y-Yes! C'mon let's go get lunch!)"

He nodded and like that we walked side by side down the emptying hallway.

**~O~**

The smell from the fresh, or reheated, foods danced around the crowded room. I lead Sora-chan over to the lunch table which sat: Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Xion, me and now, Sora-chan.

"Hey guys!" I waved smiling at everyone.

"Yo Roxy and what was it... Sora right?" Axel said giving Sora-chan a quick once-over.

"Idiot! Be more polite!" Xion smacked him on the back of his head "He's obviously from Japan, use you correct manners you dolt!" she said sticking out her tongue before turning to Sora-chan "Hello! I'm Xion!" she smiled holding out her hand.

Sora-chan glanced at me before shaking her hands lightly "A-Anata ni shion- hajimemashite! (N-Nice to meet you Xion!)" he smiled softly.

Demyx payed no attenion to Sora-chan and was more busy staring at Zexion who was caught up in a book. Axel rubbed the spot where Xion had smacked him while Xion coversated happily with Sora-chan. I noticed those two boys from eariler sitting at an empty table up ahead.

"Ugh, hey Rox what are ya staring at?" Axel said turning to look at me.

"Who are those two?" I said pointing a thumb in their direction.

"Huh?" Those are the twins, Thomas and Tomas."

"Their both named Thomas?"

"Yep, the younger twin's spelt T-O-M-A-S though."

I thought about that "Twins huh? Hey, do they look just like me and Sora-chan?"

"Now that I think about...they do. Woah, their like dopple gangers or something!"

I nodded aloo turned back to the table. We laughed and joked. We even had a little food fight. Then, I noticed for on the comer of my eyes the twins getting up and making their way over...

**~O~**

**Rezurii: Sorry I'm posting this now! My computer is hella slow so I've been typing I'm my phone. It's hard to type like this but I wanted to get this chapter up ASAP! Still I said I would make this chapter lone, but due to my computer problems I'm spiting this in to 3 parts. Thanks you guys for waiting and I'll try to get part two up soon! So review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! Rezurii out!**


End file.
